Mastercard Commercials, Inuyasha style
by drake220
Summary: exactly what it sounds like. if this is a familar idea, please read this one shot! i need your help with something! read AN for more details


MasterCard Commercials (Inuyasha and co. style):

 (A/N:) Haha!! I got you all to fall into my nefarious trap! I know this is blatant plagiarism and THAT is the point! An author wrote a MasterCard fic already and I AM STEALING HIS IDEA!!!!!! Why? I need the name of the author who wrote this! I cannot remember his fanfic name! All I remember is that it's a he and he's 17, lives in Michigan, and writes well and a lot. The reason for all this is because he wrote an awesome fic that was 57 chapters long or so. (Don't remember the name at all. It was an inu/kag and inuyasha's in the future…) I didn't want to read it all at once so I stopped 6 chapters from the end. Little did I know that my sis would delete my computers history and fanfic didn't accept my 'put on fav authors' thing!!!!! So now I'm stuck wondering what the heck happened in the story and I need to know!! There were well over 1800 reviews so one of you people has to know what story this is or what the authors name is!!  Someone tell me please! I apologize to this author for stealing his material but I need to finish this story and I will do whatever is necessary. (You should read his MasterCard fic, its very funny and much better then mine)

Ok. So there you go. Flame away but tell me the name of the author or the story!!

Inuyasha:

Having an argument: 6 'sits'

Fetching Kagome from the future: 4 'sits'

Not being able to apologize: 2 'sits'

Having time to hit Shippo on the head without Kagome's interference?  Priceless

Miroku:

Flirting with girls in general: 2 hits

Flirting with Sango: 5 hits

Rubbing Sango's ass: 7 hits, 4 smacks and 3 knocks on the head by hiriakotsu

Peeping and catching Sango naked in the hot springs? Priceless

Kagome:

45 packs of Ramen: $35

Another 45 packs of Ramen: $35

And yet another 45 packs of Ramen: $35

Having something to bribe Inuyasha into good behavior with: priceless

Shippo:

Calling Inuyasha names: one painful smack on the head

Biting Inuyasha on the head: 4 slaps to the skull

Snuggling next to Kagome to get Inuyasha jealous: 98 times being chased around the campfire by an irate hanyou

Annoying Inuyasha? Priceless

Sango: 

Getting your ass rubbed: infuriating

Seeing your crush flirting with anything female: aggravating

Catching your crush peeping and beating the insensitive bastard senseless for over 3 minutes straight?  Satisfyingly priceless

Inuyasha:

Getting teased as a child by older brother: 100 hours of therapy

Getting beaten up by older brother: 45 hours of bed rest

Having the one possession brother wants and using it to chop off his arm: priceless

Kagome:

Time spent convincing Houjo that you're not interested: 6 hours (and counting)

Time spent convincing Kouga that you're not interested: 27 hours (and counting)

Time spent trying to convince Shippo not to cuddle just to piss Inuyasha off: 7 hours (and counting)

Seeing Inuyasha go into a jealous rage over you: Priceless

Sesshomaru:

Time spent on hair before Rin: 3 minutes

Time spent on hair after Rin decided to play 'hair stylist': 2 hours

Time spent on eating before Rin: 5 minutes

Time spent on eating after Rin came: 30 minutes

Time spent traveling before Rin per day:  22/24 hours

Time spent traveling after Rin came per day: 16/24 hours

Having someone who loves you without reservations: Priceless

(A/N-::gag:: too much fluff…….)

Kagome:

Seeing Inuyasha following the walking clay pot (aka kikyo) whenever she calls: 13 hours of crying

Realizing Inuyasha doesn't love you and probably never will: 45 hours of crying

Accepting this and going back to him anyways: innumerable hours of emotional pain

The hope that one day you'll kick Kikyo's ass and get to throw her into hell personally: priceless

Miroku: 

No one really believing that you're a monk: annoying

No one really believing that its not you, it's your hand: more annoying

No one really believing your predictions of 'dark ominous clouds' hanging over the Lord's palaces: even more annoying

Having Sango believe that you love her: priceless 

(A/N- that's for the engagement episode)

Sesshomaru:

Times told Jaken to baby-sit Rin: 19 

Times told Jaken to shut up: 2,536,568,795,342,458,767,962,341+ 

Times got Jaken to do the dirty work: 25,476,765

Having someone you can throw stones at whenever you want to let out a little steam: priceless

(A/N- my favorite sessy-sama moment!) 

Group as a whole:

Time spent arguing: 346,547,568+ hours

Time spent fighting demons: 212,970,428,702+hours

Time spent pissed off at each other: 14,986,253+ hours

Knowing that someone's always got your back: priceless

Sorry for the extraordinarily fluffy mush…. like I said, his are a lot better and funnier.  Please review with either name!


End file.
